Daddy's baby girl
by Nyago
Summary: What could possibily change someone almost to a 180 degree personality in just seconds? Why a certain baby hedgehog of course!ShadAmy! [Complete]


Too many fan fictions, so little time. ShadAmy. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Makes a very sad Nyago.

**"Daddy's baby girl"**

**By: Nyago**

Amy Rose slowly came out of her dream expecting to have Shadow carry a bundle of joy to her bedside for her very early morning feeding session. However turning to look at the clock which rested beside their wedding photo on her bedside table she sprang out of bed. Slipping her feet into her slippers and pulling a robe over her nightgown she padded her way down the hallway and into a much smaller room. She stopped short at the door and stare as her husband mumble quietly at their most precious creation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow T. Hedgehog, the ultimate life and now renowned hero of Mobius (next to Sonic) had the world at his feet. How can a hedgehog that was locked up for 50 years, then release by none other than his creator grandson and later began to plot revenge against all Mobius be known to be a family man? He fell in love, not once but twice. Firstly with his wife, the pink beauty she was, that everyone knew as Amy to everyone except him. To him she was his angel, his love and his soul mate all rolled into one neat little package. The second time he fell in love was 3 weeks and 5 hours ago precisely, to another certain little hedgehog.

Alexis R. Shadow came to the world on December 24th 2007, at exactly 9 PM as a surprise to both unexpected parents; she weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces. At the time she came to the world, Shadow was too busy beating the crap out of Sonic T. Hedgehog in the waiting room as he began to comment how ugly babies were. Whenever he was his now good friend, Sonic had no rights to say what he said about Shadow baby or anyone baby.

As he began to recall, Shadow looked down upon the small creature he was holding in his arms as she tightly has her small fingers around her father thumb before going back to sleep. Normally he would have taken her to Amy for her feed but he couldn't bring himself to wake his sleeping wife. So he decided it was appropriate for a bit of time for Daddy to spend some time with his baby girl. Slowly standing from the chair he placed Alexis on his shoulder before slowly begin his trek around the room to ensure she was asleep.

He smiled gently to himself; he was so enamored by this tiny that even putting her down back in her crib was a difficult job for Shadow. He was too attach to this creature it pain him to leave her sometimes. Gently laying her down and covering her with her blanket he kissed her forehead gently before looking down on her small features.

She was black fur as much as her father but the end of her hair it began to grown small pink strips as the colors of her mother. She had her mother's eyes in shape but the color was of neither; hers were Blue as the sky and beautiful as her mothers green. Seeing her asleep like this, make it all worth while to wait all of those years of locked up and torture just to be with his wife and this beautiful creature they created.

Although there was one thing he feared, even if he never told his wife was that their daughter could have been born weird or strange due to Shadow "medical" conditions. Considering he wasn't born like normal hedgehogs and his blood was mixed with alien blood, Shadow fears were that she could have been born with some medical defects or maybe an extra finger or tail. But all came out well since his precious was there fast asleep and his "problems" didn't interfere with nature work.

"You know...I never knew I could create such a perfect life." he chuckled gently before turning to the door and wrapping his arms around his wife, whom he already sensed a while ago.

"Of course you can! Just because you aren't like the rest of us doesn't mean you can't create another perfect one! She is ours, and no one else. Get.over.it." she teased tip of his nose. "You know I'm fully healed now don't you?" she said while playing with the fine hairs on his chest.

"Don't you think we should let Alexis begin to grow a little before we surround her with siblings?" he cocked an eyebrow in her direction seeing his trademark smirk appear on her lips.

"True but that doesn't mean we can't get some practice in the mean time." she whispered before leaving the circle of his arms to return to their room. She knew he'd follow her so didn't bother to look back to check on his progress.

Smiling to himself he back tracked to the crib and grinned as he watched the rise and fall of his baby girls chest. Placing a final kiss on her cheek he whispered one final thing to her slumbering form.

"You'll always be known as daddy's baby girl." he quietly left Alexis room and made his way back to their bedroom. Oh yes she would always be daddy's girl, but if he had his way Amy again, then maybe they could begin on working on another little soldier or princess next time around.

**-END-**

Another one shot complete! Yay! BTW, for some of you who might ask, I do believe Shadow can and will change if he ever gets together with Amy. I mean who wouldn't? Beside we know Babies change the way people think most times. So I am sure Shadow is a sucker when it comes to a baby girl of his own. On lighter note don't forget to review please!


End file.
